(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a repairing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Presently, one of the most widely used flat panel displays is a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) which includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD displays an image by applying a voltage to at least one of the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, determining directions of liquid crystal molecules through the electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
Among LCDs, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD, in which long axes of liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be perpendicular to the display panels when no electric field is applied, has been developed.
In the VA mode LCD, securing a wide viewing angle is desired, so for this purpose, a method of forming cutouts such as minute slits and the like in the field generating electrode is used. Since cutouts and protrusions determine tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules, they can be appropriately disposed to diversify the tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules in various directions, thereby realizing a wide viewing angle.
In such an LCD, a defective pixel is primarily repaired by using a dark spot repair method. That is, when a bright spot occurs due to a defective pixel, a dark spot may be formed by removing the corresponding pixel electrode.
According to such a dark spot repair method, a good LCD product within a dark spot specification may be manufactured by easily changing a bright spot to a dark spot.